Now Beg Me
by Karli M. Roberts
Summary: Sexually frustrated Damon is left alone in the boarding house while Elena goes to work, and when she gets home, she makes sure he knows whose boss. Summary sucks, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Time for a smexy Delena one-shot. Damon is a little frustrated by Elena's constant teasing. Rated M for language, smut, and Damon's sexual tension! MATURE EYES ONLY, PLEASE! Don't like, don't read. Enjoy... xoxo Karli**

* * *

_~ NOW BEG ME ~_

* * *

Damon knew he was not someone to be reckoned with; hell, he knew that no one should even try. Yet, that damn woman, his damn Elena, always tried and, to his embarrassment, always succeeded in driving him to hell with her fucking teasing. She knew what he did to her, what she did when she would get ready in the morning - butt fucking naked, and refuse to let him touch her, telling him that if she did he would never get laid again.

That's what happened this morning. Damon's libido just refused to go fucking down, and there was Elena, pulling on a light blue, lacy bra and panties set right fucking in front of him. When he had tried to make a move, she had turned around and smiled evilly. "No, no, no, Mr. Salvatore. You will have to wait until I get home from work." He tried so hard to sway her by pointing to the giant bulge in his gray pajama pants (which he was secretly proud of) and screaming that this hard-on wasn't going to fucking go away by itself, but she didn't move an inch from her decision.

"Jerk off, then, Damon," she said, smirking, as she pulled on her sundress and pumps. Damon's eyes had gone wide; what a fucking vixen! "See you in eight hours!" Her hips swayed more than usual as she walked towards the door of their bedroom. Damon followed her like a lost puppy, so desperate to get at least a blow job that he was debating whether or not he shoud beg, but before he could, Elena was already getting ready to leave. She turned around one last time and licked her lips dramatically, making Damon's eyes roll in the back of his head. "Ta, ta, love!" she said, slamming the door behind her.

That was seven hours, thirty-five minutes, and twenty seconds ago. Damon sat in his black leather chair, staring at a wall, still sporting his hard-on. He was beyond pissed off at Elena. He had taken her advice and jerked off, but that only made it worse; it was like his dick knew that it wasn't Elena. He had given up on trying to do his normal, everyday things, like putting on a shirt and changing into his jeans, because putting on clothes was like jumping into a fire; it burned to have them on.

His body wanted something; that something was both him and Elena naked in their bedroom doing the dance without pants, but that wasn't fucking happening.

Damon growled everytime he thought about Elena. Her leaving him so sexually damn frustrated made him even more turned on; this girl knew how to work him, and he would hate it if it was anyone but Elena.

He stared at the clock. _3:56_. She would be home soon, dressed in her sexy pumps and short dress that covered one of his favorite things: her body. He had half a mind to refuse her advances, but he knew that he couldn't do that. If she started to take off her clothes, any refuse-Elena's-advances thoughts were going to disappear.

He heard the door open. She didn't even bother calling for him, because he was already in the kitchen where Elena was hanging her purse of up on one of the pegs. "Took you long enough," he growled, standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

Elena turned to look at him, smirking her pouty lips. Damon gulped. "I am three minutes early, Damon," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Damon glared at her; this woman was such a fucking tease. "What, baby?" she asked, walking towards him with her seductive, swaying hips. "You look a little, oh, what's the word, _frustrated_."

Damon snapped; he fucking lost it. "You are such a fucking tease! Now you get your pretty little ass up into our bedroom or I am going to take you right here, right now in this kitchen!"

Elena smiled wide. "I like kitchen sex, but I would prefer to make you wait just a little longer." She started towards the stairs at a pace that made Damon want to rip his hair out.

"That's too fucking slow, Elena Salvatore!" he roared, stalking towards her. "Hurry the fuck up or else I am going to pick you up and drag you there."

Elena turned around, a devillish smile on her face. "You don't want to lay a hand on me until we are up in our bedroom, Damon."

"And why the fuck not?" Damon demanded.

Elena walked towards him slowly and placed a hand on his ever-there erection, making his breathing ragged with lust. "Because, Damon, if you do, your dick will never be put in my pussy or mouth for eternity."

Damon gulped; he didn't dare doubt her. "Eternity is a long time," he whimpered softly.

Elena smiled. "Yes, it is." She started up to the bedroom at a faster pace, but Damon stayed put, memorized by her beautiful ass. She turned to look at him. "Aren't you coming, big boy?"

Damon followed her immediately, anticipation running through his veins.

When they reached their bedroom, Elena took Damon and pushed him into their room and turned around to lock the bedroom door. She pushed Damon into the room until he was sitting in the chair near the bathroom door. This chair was used when Elena took control of the sex, and Damon knew that he was in for it when she pushed him into it.

"Oh, God," he moaned as she started to take off her dress.

She smirked. "No, Damon, god_dess_." She pulled off her dress and stood before him in her pumps and underwear. Damon's erection somehow became even harder than before. She walked towards him, each step making him crazed with lust, and started to undo the drawstrings of his pants. She took off his boxers and pants in one swift movement, making his erection spring up, finally freed from the torture it had endured all day long.

"Someone is _very_ turned on," Elena observed, kneeling before Damon's erection.

"Yes, Miss Obvious," Damon moaned as Elena ran a single finger up and down his shaft, "now, please, _please_, use your mouth!"

Elena smiled widely, obviously enjoying Damon's begging. She bent down and took his whole length into her mouth. "Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ!" Damon yelled as she bobbed her head, licking and sucking on him. She was very throrough with her blow jobs, making sure that she alternated between licking, sucking, and touching. Damon had never been so fucking teased in his entire existance then in the short ten years that he and Elena had spent together.

She started to flick his tip with her tongue when he finally started to plead again. "Elena, please, I, oh shit, I need to, fuck, to be inside of you!"

She smiled and then stopped touching him completely. "Fuck!" he growled. He watched her with lust in his eyes as she removed her bra, letting her perky, beautiful breasts fall freely, and removed her thong. She wasted no time climbing on top of him and lowering herself onto him.

"Now, Damon," she said, smiling, "beg me to move."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome... ALWAYS. Ta, ta! xoxo Karli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I felt a little bad about leaving you guys hanging right when Damon and Elena were getting to the good stuff, but I just couldn't resist; I am so evil. :3 Also, this is a lot shorter than Part One because it is just their "dance with no pants," as Mr. Salvatore puts it. So here is part to of Now Beg Me. MATURE EYES ONLY! Enjoy... xoxo Karli**

* * *

_~ NOW BEG ME, PART TWO ~_

* * *

_"Now beg me to move."_

Damon stared at Elena, half overcome with pleasure from being inside her and half overcome with pure, pissed off rage. "Are you fucking _serious?_" he demanded, moving his hips desperately for some kind of friction.

Elena stayed put. "Yes, Damon, I am fucking serious." She smiled wider than she had been before. "Now, like I said, beg me to move."

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Damon said desperately. "I shouldn't need to beg to get sex from my wife!"

Elena leaned in close to him and slowly rolled her hips. Damon put his head against the chair, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "You are missing out, Damon," she said, slowly rolling her hips again, "all you have to do is beg."

Damon just stared at the ceiling, his length pulsing inside her glorious wetness. _A fucking tease_, he thought to himself. "Just move, Elena!" he growled, his voice becoming more desperate.

She lifted herself slowly off of him and then back down. He moaned. "Keep it coming, baby," Elena purred. "Keep begging and I'll keep fucking."

She was talking dirty to him and that just made him more aroused. "Please move, Elena," Damon said, now looking at her, his eyes wild. "Keep moving."

She started to go faster, lifting up and down from him, giving him the delicious friction his body was so desperate to have. "Oh, Elena, keep going!" he panted as she moved faster.

Elena smiled. "I need some more begging, Damon!"

"For fucks sakes, Elena," Damon yelled, needing this friction, needing this pleasure that only she could give him, "just please fucking move! I am fucking begging you! Please!"

Elena smiled widely and started speed up her thrusts. Damon grabbed her hips, helping her move up and down his shaft, causing both of them to have shockwaves go through their bodies. "Keep going, baby," he shouted.

"Damon, oh, God. Damon," she whimpered weakly. Her thrusts were weakening, and he knew that she was getting tired.

"Do you want me..." he trailed off. She just nodded 'yes.' He stood up abruptly, and Elena wrapped her legs around his waist; he quickly moved the bed, laid her down, and started to thrust into her.

"DAMON!" she yelled at the sudden movement in her. Slipping in and out of her was almost too pleasurable. Damon would still think about how he couldn't understand how he deserved such a beautiful woman.

"So fucking wet!" he growled in between thrusts. "So fucking _good_!"

She met his hips with each thrust, slowly helping both of them climb there way to their climaxes. "Deeper, Damon! Please! Go deeper!" He obeyed, taking her leg and throwing over his shoulder, getting a deeper angle whilst hitting her g-spot. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

Damon felt himself tighten; he wasn't going to last long. He thrusted in with wild abandonment, making their bed shake so violently that he thought that it would break. He let all his frustration from the day go into these hard, violent thrusts.

"God, Damon, I'm cumming!" Elena cried. He watched as she came undone, her juices coating his length. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he came with one last thrust.

It was as if the earth shook every time he climaxed with her; her eyes crossed as he slammed into her one last time, spilling the rest of his seed inside of her. He fell on top of her, exhausted and utterly satisfied.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Damon," she said, kissing his forehead.

Damon smiled. "I love you too, honey, but you are a damn tease."

Elena laughed quietly, still weak from her mind-blowing, heart-stopping orgasm that he always seemed to bring to her. "But look how good sex is when you are sexually frustrated!"

Damon looked at her, giving her a smile that made his eyes crinkle around the edges. "You are right; sex is definitely more intense when I am pissed off." He kissed her nose. "But that is not the reason you do it, my dear."

Elena looked at him. "What is the reason I do it then?"

"You like it when I beg," Damon said simply.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I like it when you beg me."

Then the two laid in bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Now Beg Me is complete! I want to write more for these two so keep your eyes open for me! Also, please go read my Klaroline fic. It's called The Best Forgiveness. Review, PLEASE! It makes me spit out these fics a whole lot faster! Hoped you liked it! xoxo Karli**


End file.
